1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous process for the liquid-phase free-radical chlorination of chlorinated hydrocarbons, and, more especially, to the continuous preparation of the higher chloroalkanes containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms via the liquid-phase free-radical chlorination of one or more chloroalkanes containing a lesser number of chloro substituents per molecule. This invention also relates to certain apparatus useful in carrying out the subject process.
As utilized herein, the expression "chloroalkane(s)" is intended to connote the partially chlorinated hydrocarbon or hydrocarbons used as starting materials in the chlorination reaction according to the invention, and the expression "higher chloroalkane(s)" is intended to connote the final products resulting therefrom.